mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Prefeita Mare
|voz eua = Cathy Weseluck |cor crina = #DCE0E2 |cor crina 2 = #CFD3D5 |cor pelo = #DCCDA5 |cor olhos = #5863B1 |marca = Bale_marca_da_Prefeita_Mare_T1E04.png |info marca = Pergaminho com uma fita azul }} Prefeita Mare, a Prefeita de Ponyville, é uma Pônei Terrestre que aparece pela primeira vez em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1. Ela é frequentemente retratada fazendo discursos. Desenvolvimento e nome Na Geração 3.5, o prefeito de Ponyville foi Flitter Flutter. O nome "Prefeita Mare" é dada no Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia, em cartões e no jogo para celular My Little Pony. Na série, ela é simplesmente tratada como "Prefeita" na maioria dos episódios, como "Senhora Prefeita" por Applejack em Temporada de Coice na Macieira e por Twilight Sparkle em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, e como "Madame Prefeita" pela Princesa Luna em Eclipse da Luna. Ela está listada nos créditos apenas como "Prefeita" em Duelo Mágico, Modos Simples, Filli Vanilli e Manifestação Inspiradora. Representação na série 1ª temporada thumb|A Prefeita prestes a dar um discurso. A Prefeita Mare aparece pela primeira vez no primeiro episódio, dando um breve discurso ao apresentar a Princesa Celestia na Celebração do Solstício de Verão em Ponyville; Nightmare Moon, em seguida, aparece no lugar da princesa, e quando a história continua no episódio seguinte, a Prefeita comanda os Guardas Reais Pégasos da Princesa Celestia para capturar Nightmare Moon, mas os guardas não têm êxito. A Prefeita faz discursos ao longo da temporada, sendo três em eventos especiais e mais três em comícios. Seus discursos em comícios são para Applejack em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, A Misteriosa Égua do Bem em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem e novamente para Applejack em O Último Rodeio; seus discursos em eventos especiais são na Celebração do Solstício de Verão mencionado acima, na Noite do Pesadelo em Eclipse da Luna e na Passagem do Inverno em Passagem do Inverno. Ela fica estressada quando as coisas não vão de acordo com a programação no final do episódio, e diz que pensou que o discurso inspirador dela faria com que a passagem fosse melhor do que no ano passado, Twilight entra em cena e ajuda a organizar as atividades dos pôneis. Em Feita para o Sucesso, A Melhor Noite de Todas, Finalmente um Amigo e Orgulhosa Pinkie, várias cópias de um pônei com as mesmas cores de pelo e crina da Prefeita são mostrados. 2ª temporada [[Ficheiro:Prefeita Lua do Pesadelo! T2E04.png|thumb|left|A Prefeita como palhaça]] Em Eclipse da Luna, a Prefeita sinaliza o início das festividades da Noite do Pesadelo, vestindo uma fantasia de palhaça com uma peruca arco-íris. No espírito do feriado, ela tenta parecer assustadora, mas Spike comenta várias vezes durante o episódio que a peruca arco-íris estraga a aparência assustadora. Como todos os outros pôneis, ela inicialmente fica apavorada com o reaparecimento da Princesa Luna. No entanto, depois de Twilight Sparkle ajuda Luna a libertar o seu lado divertido e provar para os pôneis que não a mais o que temer nela, a Prefeita e todos os outros pôneis em Ponyville calorosamente recebem a princesa. Em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, ela anuncia a nova heroína de Ponyville na parada e também intitula a pônei misteriosa de "A Misteriosa Égua do Bem". No início de O Último Rodeio, a Prefeita monta um palco para Applejack anunciando sua partida para a o Rodeio de Equestria em Canterlot, bem como enfatizando a generosidade de Applejack em doar seu suposto prêmio em dinheiro para investir nos reparos da prefeitura (que Derpy acidentalmente danificou). Antes de Applejack entrar no trem, a Prefeita lembra várias vezes para retornar com o dinheiro do prêmio. Em Lição Zero, a Prefeita é uma das pôneis que é afetada pelo feitiço de Twilight Sparkle em Smarty Pants, e ela arranca a boneca de Big McIntosh, fazendo com que todos os pôneis comecem a persegui-la. Quando a Princesa Celestia remove o feitiço de todos, ela acaba brigando com Derpy e, depois de ficar constrangida por suas ações anteriores, sai de cena completamente. Em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, a Prefeita preside a competição entre Flim e Flam e a Família Apple para ver quem viria a ser o único fornecedor de cidra em Ponyville. thumb|Crina parcialmente rosa da Prefeita. A cor da crina da Prefeita Mare é cinza na maioria dos episódios, mas aparece parcialmente rosa em Ponyville Confidencial. No episódio, as pôneis principais discutem a coluna de fofocas do jornal da escola, A Gazeta dos Potros. Pinkie Pie aponta para um artigo intitulado "Prefeita, artificialmente cinza", e acrescenta: "A Prefeita num escândalo por tingir a crina", mostrando a imagem no jornal da Prefeita apenas com a franja de sua crina cinza, enquanto o resto é rosa, indicando que a sua cor natural do cabelo é de fato rosa. Mais tarde no episódio a Prefeita timidamente pega mais uma edição do jornal de sua porta, mais uma vez com o cabelo parcialmente grisalho e parcialmente rosa. 3ª temporada Em Duelo Mágico, ela é vista em uma gaiola em frente à Câmara Municipal durante o segundo duelo de Trixie e Twilight. A Prefeita faz uma breve aparição no início de A Cura do Mistério Mágico, andando através Ponyville durante a canção A Manhã em Ponyville. 4ª temporada thumb|left|Prefeita Mare em Modos Simples. Em Modos Simples, ela anuncia Rarity como a pônei de Cerimônias para o aniversário de Ponyville. Ela é vista assistindo os Jogos de Equestria no episódio Jogos de Equestria, sentada na mesma seção das princesas, onde ela compartilha a fila com Fancy Pants, Fleur Dis Lee, Cherry Jubilee e o duque e a duquesa de Maretonia. Em Filli Vanilli, ela pede aos Ponytones para cantar durante uma cerimônia de inauguração, e eles aceitam sob o pedido de Fluttershy. Em Manifestação Inspiradora, a Prefeita pede a ajuda de Twilight para salvar dois pôneis da Câmara Municipal que Rarity transformou em cristal. Ela faz uma participação especial em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, juntamente com vários outros pôneis testemunhando o recém-formado castelo Castelo da Amizade. 5ª temporada Em Alegrias e Tristezas, Prefeita Mare aparece no sonho da Apple Bloom dizendo-lhe que ela tem que sair da cidade. Em Um Pedaço da Vida, a Prefeita Mare preside o casamento entre Cranky Doodle Donkey e Matilda. Ela também aparece em sonho compartilhado de Ponyville em Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? thumb|Pinkie tapando a boca da Prefeita. Em A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia, Pinkie Pie ajuda a organizar arquivos de classificação da Prefeita Mare na prefeitura. A Prefeita fofoca brevemente com Pinkie sobre manter segredos, apesar própria vontade de Pinkie contra revelar as notícias sobre o bebê de Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance, e mais tarde é revelado que a Prefeita sabia desse segredo o todo o tempo. Prefeita Mare também é mencionada na Potro Free Press quando Rarity comenta sobre o vestido que ela fez para ela. Ela aparece no meio da multidão durante Friends Are Always There For You em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Outras representações IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Em Friendship is Magic edição #4 página 20, Spike diz que "Prefeita Mare me deu uma medalha!". Na edição #7 Página 1, a prefeita aparece perto de Davenport, Wild Fire, e MandoPony. Mais tarde, ela aparece durante a batalha contra as forças do pesadelo na edição #8 páginas 10 e 14. Durante um flashback na edição #12, uma jovem Mare aparece como uma estudante de Canterlot Academy; seus resultados recentes de testes de aptidão afirmaram que ela deve ser um político. Na edição #23 página 11, a prefeita Mare aparece sob o controle hipnótico de Cassie o kelpie. Na Edição nº 30 - 31 história de arco Ponyville Days, a prefeito é pega no meio quando duas facções de Ponyville discutem sobre quem fundou a cidade. Na edição #32, a prefeita Mare é forçada a entregar o controle de Ponyville para um exército de maçãs conscientes do mal. My Little Pony: Friends Forever Em Friends Forever edição nº 9, a prefeita Mare aparece como uma atendente de AppleCon 45. Na edição #15, ela ajuda Applejack a resolver um problema de citação e a leva em uma excursão da prefeitura. Na edição #16, ela supervisiona a caçada júnior de Ponyville. Na edição #17 página 4, ela corta a fita em uma nova abertura do edifício. Livros A prefeita faz uma breve aparição no capítulo 2 de Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "A Foal House". Ela é chamada de "Prefeita Mare" na narração da história, e é referida como "Sra. Prefeita Mare" por um pônei guarda chamado Senior Mint. No capítulo 8 de Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, "Well Suited", a prefeita Mare é mencionada na narração da história. No capítulo 10 de Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, "Dyeing to Please", ela é chamada de "Prefeita Mare" tanto na narração da história e em caixotes sendo entregue a ela. No capítulo 1 de Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, "The Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza", ela é chamada de "Prefeita Mare" na narração da história. No capítulo 12 de Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair, "Singing a Different Tune", ela é chamada de "Prefeita Mare" tanto na narração da história quanto no diálogo. The Elements of Harmony guidebook Como a prefeito de Ponyville, '''PREFEITA MARE' está sempre preparada para fazer o que for preciso para ajudar o seu povo.'' Descrição de HubNetwork.com A Honra da Prefeita Mare preside eventos de crina de Ponyville, de desfiles e competições para festividades como o Solstício de Verão e até mesmo a Noite do Pesadelo. Esta pônei terrestre pode ser um político singular que adora fazer discursos, mas, como um colunista de fofocas descobre, sua crina não é naturalmente cinza, tem um cor-de-rosa selvagem. Descrição de My Little Pony (jogo móvel) A prefeita de Ponyville é conhecida pelos seus discursos nos eventos mais especiais. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Citações Galeria en:Mayor Mare Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens fã-nomeados